Animals
by SebbysGirl88
Summary: Mini-series based on Imagine: being cornered by your favorite character. They tilt your chin up to make you meet their eyes as they push forward and whisper in your ear "Do you know what I want to do to you?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, just a huge fan. Got my JDM and The Walking Dead moment in there too! Haha. Rated M just for language now. Saving the juicy stuff for later. But anywho: read, enjoy, and please review.**

 **Mini-series done with the imagine: Imagine being unexpectedly cornered by your favorite character. They tilt your chin up to meet their intense gaze. As they press forward, lean in so close you can feel their hot breath on your ear and purr "Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?"**

You dart around the corner quickly, running down the hallway to your room. HE was after you. Like he somehow caught your scent the moment you walked through the door. You shouldn't be afraid of him; it was Dean after all. You've practically known him your entire life. Ever since John Winchester had dropped both boys off at Bobby's for the first time.

Bobby was your uncle and had taken you in at the tender age of 5 after the siren managed to lure your father into her trap. Poisoning him and turning him against your mother, killing her just as the siren wanted before she took his life as well. As she turned her attention to you, your father's brother, Bobby, came and saved the day. Seeing as though you were family, Bobby didn't see any other way but to take you in and raise you as his own.

You make your way to your room, slam the door shut and lock it. With your back against it, you try to slow your racing heart.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are." He calls out. He's getting closer.

'Shit.' You mentally curse yourself. Looking around your room you remember the secret passage way that leads to the library in your closet. It's one of the reasons you first picked this room to begin with. A quick escape in case of an emergency. Think this qualifies as an emergency.

"Little pig, little pig, let me in." He pounds on your door making you jump away from it. You make your way over to the closet for your escape. No sooner do you open your closet door, an axe makes contact with your bedroom door. A surprise yelp leaves your lips as you hurriedly look for the special hanger that will open the secret hatch leading to your salvation.

"Come on babe, I just wanna talk." Dean tells you through the hole in the door and then laughs menacingly.

"Ha, I don't think so, Dean-mon." You yell back before entering through the secret door, closing it quietly behind you.

You walk down the all too familiar path. Finally being able to semi-relax and catch your breath. You pull your cell phone out of your 'secret boobie pocket', as you call it, and dial Sam.

"Gabby, oh thank God. Where are you?" Sam answers.

"I'm ok Sam. I'm on my way to the library. I got away from him. How the fuck did he manage to get loose?" You question.

"Apparently trying to cure him worked to the point that it made him human enough to break outta the cuffs and devil's trap." He theorizes.

"You act like I WANT to be cured. Personally I like the disease." You hear Dean through Sam's side of the phone.

"Shit!" Sam exclaims. You hear the obvious scuffle on the other side.

"Sam? Sam, answer me!" You cry out. Finally you hear a door slam and what sounds like running.

"Sorry Gabby. He snuck up on me. The mother fucker had a God-damn axe!" Sam pants into the phone.

"Yeah I know. I'm almost to the library. Where are you?"

"I'm closer to the control room. I was by the showers when he snuck up on me."

"Ok, let's meet up by the garage. We need to leave. Give 'im some time to let the blood work it's way out of his system so we can contain 'im again." You tell Sam as you come to the door that opens up to the library.

"Sounds good. But make it quick. I don't want him finding you. Or me for that matter."

"Got it. Oh and Sam, be careful." You plea.

"Will do. You too Gabs." The call ends. You inhale deeply as you try to ground yourself then open the door a smidge and peek through to see if the coast is clear. You step out, careful to be as quiet as possible. Tiptoeing through the library so you're not heard, you make your way to the hallway leading to the garage. There's a sound behind you making you turn your head fast, investigating the sound. Seeing not a single thing out of place and no Dean you let out the breath you didn't realize you were holding. You slowly turn your head back around coming face to chest with someone.

'Oh fuck.' You internalize. Slowly you move your eyes up to their face, seeing the face of your beloved Dean, but pitch black orbs staring back at you instead of the green ones you normally get lost in.

"Caught cha."


	2. Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or our favorite guys. Just a fan.**

 **This part is a tad short, ended up changing most of what I'd previously written. I always believe I might have a start and end in mind but good stories always write themselves. So bear with me, next one will def have some trigger warnings.**

Before you can manage an escape, Dean grips your arms tightly. You struggle to break free from his harsh hold on you only to have him push you up against a nearby wall with his much larger and stronger body. Grabbing your face, he forces you to look into the endless black pits that were now present instead of the gorgeous emerald you knew them to be.

"Don't fight me princess. You know I'm stronger than you." You finally manage to break free from his hold on your face but Dean just pushes into you further into the wall effectively pinning you with this hips. He's quick to cover your mouth, preventing you from calling out to this brother. He leans into you, his hot breath fan over your ear.

"Do you have any idea what I want to do to you?" As he does, you feel something stir and awaken, pressing into your belly. The absolute last thought of what you considered as the promise behind those words. You can't help the gasp that makes it's way out of your slightly parted lips covered by his massive hand.

"Yeah princess. You like that don't you?" He questions grinding his extremely impressive package against you. Silent tears start streaming down your face. "I know you do, you dirty slut. You're such a cock tease when it comes to me aren't you? You love me, don't cha baby?" He finally pulled his hand away, tongue coming in contact with your salty tears, as he licked them away.

"Please don't do this." You beg your captor, even if it is still Dean's meat suit. He quickly covers your mouth once more.

"You dont really mean that do you Gabs? I know you want me. You're probably soaked just thinking about this monster cock and demon juiced version fucking you into oblivion. I can guarantee you, I will ruin you for anyone else." The demon inside the man you loved more than life itself promises as he starts rutting into you harder and harder at what your sure is a bruising force and sucking a mark into your neck. You look up, mentally cast a prayer upstairs to one of the men you trust with your life. HA, nice choice of words all things considered.

'Oh Castiel, I pray that you get your feathery-ass down here.' Demon!Dean bites down hard on your neck, making you whimper in pain, and pulls his face away.

"Seriously? You pray to that douche? Yeah, I heard. You can try all you want princess. I'm quicker." He winks at you and before you knew what was happening you were both long gone from the bunker and you were at the mercy of a certain newly made demon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okie dokie now readers, here's the good stuff! Lol Hopefully I managed to make it good. Some warning come with this chapter, has some vulgar language, smut- definite smut, very slight dom!Dean and I think that's it. Does reference 50 shades so I now must mention, I don't own that or Supernatural.**

The room was dark, that's for sure. You couldn't see a damn thing but your hunter instincts told you that you weren't alone.

"Hello?" You call out, trying to sense the room size.

"Don't worry princess. I wouldn't dare leave you alone." Dean snickers. You hear something scratching across the floor making it's way over towards you. Rapidly coming closer. An invisible force pushes you backwards roughly. Your knees meet with something solid, they buckle, causing you to fall into what you found out was a chair. Shackles make their way around your wrists and ankles before you can even blink, effectively locking you in place.

"Oh I love the dark. You see.." He laughs to himself, "well actually you don't. But I can see everything." Long fingers start high on your shoulders, you can tell he's behind you. They casually make their way down to your right breast strategically caressing the sensitive skin before trailing over to your left. He grabs it roughly, pulling and kneading at your flesh. An involuntary moan escapes your lips and you can practically hear the smugness in his voice.

"Oh yeah Gab. I know you love the 50 shades shit. Want me to be your Christian Grey?" Dean-mon purred in your ear, his teeth grazing the outter shell. Snapping his fingers, several candles illuminated what seriously looked like the _Red room of pain_ from the movie. You couldn't believe your eyes, but you weren't going to let him render you speechless.

"Yeah, I'd _LOVE_ Dean to be my Christian. My feelings for him are very well known." You turn your head, look him right in his eyes and with as much venom as you can muster, "but you're not him. So don't touch me "

"Oh but I am darlin'." He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and reopens them revealing the gorgeous emerald color that had attracted you to him in the first place. "Come on princess, I'm offering you everything you always wanted." He circled the chair coming around to face you. "See I'm not about that self-loathing, thinking I'm poison bullshit. So I'm taking what I've wanted for years." Your eyes widen at his confession. Holy crap, Dean wants you.

"Yeah Gab. I've wanted you for years. Ever since the day I saw you all dressed up for that party thing Bela got us into. I was so jealous Sam was your date. Quite frankly I'm glad Gert was all over him. Every time he'd touch you. Ugh. Jealous of my own kid brother." You swear your heart just skipped a few dozen beats. HOLY CRAP, DEAN HAS WANTED YOU FOR YEARS!

"So like I said, I'm taking what I want." he smiled snapping his fingers again. This time moving you to a bed and completely undressing you, leaving you exposed and completely vulnerable before him. Trying to move to protect some of your modesty you find yourself held down by the same invisible force from earlier.

"No princess. I want to see what's mine." You can't help the rush of heat to your face and downstairs. He walks over to the bed devouring you with his eyes. Very much a predator stalking his prey. You couldn't stop the onslaught of thoughts running thru your mind. You got what you always wanted. He confessed feelings for you. But he's a demon and demons lie. You can remember the night he's referring to. The Red Sky at Morning. It was absolutely breathtaking. Dean had looked so sexy in his tux. Hell that was 7 years ago. He's really wanted me that long? 'Oh Chuck.' You want him. Really really want him. You close your eyes taking a deep steadying breath. You've made your decision. As you open them back up you can feel your pupils dilate as lust takes over.

"You go from 'you're not Dean. Don't touch me' to 'fuck me' eyes sweetheart? Oh trust me, I WILL!" You can hear the lustful promise in his voice instantly making your inner walls clench in anticipation..

"Oh God!" you moan, trying to rub your thighs together for some friction.

"I don't think God has anything to do with this sweetheart." Dean smirks snapping his finger again only this time removing his clothes. You can't help yourself as your eyes scan his perfect body. Those green orbs appearing black again with how lust blown they are. The cute freckles that scatter his handsome face. Those luscious plump lips that you couldn't wait to feel on you. Broad shoulders. Toned arms after years of fighting the things that go bump in the night and digging up grave after grave. His strong chest and perfect body. Finally coming across his happy trail and following it down to his enormous cock. 'Holy shit.' You think to yourself, subconsciously licking your lips at the sight of his monster. You always imagined he was packing but this was beyond even your imagination.

"Like what you see Gabs? I told you I'm gonna ruin you for anyone else. Length, girth and stamina baby." he winked at you. That force was back, this time pushing your legs apart, leaving you more exposed before his gaze.

Dean just smirks again, "That's not all I can do." All of a sudden you feel your walls clench as a mind-shattering orgasm hits you from no where making you scream out his name, back arching off the bed and your toes curl as the pleasure courses thru your body. Once you manage to catch your breath and your heartbeat starts returning to normal, you cast your eyes to the man who just joined you on the bed.

"See there's definite perks here." He smiles and leans in, capturing your lips in a demanding and passionate kiss. Grabbing him by the shoulders, you pull him on top of you. The need to feel every inch of his body pressed to yours was too great. Just you and him, hands and lips, soft caresses, completely getting lost in each other. His soft kissable lips move to your neck leaving a trail of wet sloppy kisses and little nips in their wake as he makes his way to the soft spot below your ear. Making sure to suck and bite his mark into you once he gets there.

"Gotta show everyone who you belong to sweetheart." Your heart swells at the possessive nature to the statement. Deans calling you HIS.

"Oh Deannnnn " You can't help but moan, the man could seriously kiss. Your fingers dance across his skin making their way to his manhood. He's quick to snatch your wrist along with the other, pinning them above your head.

"As much as I would love your hands on me or to even fuck that pretty little mouth of yours, I need to be in you. Now!" Dean grabbed your legs at the ankles lifting them to his shoulders. Within an instant he was lined up and slamming hard into your soaked center. You scream out in a mixture of pleasure and pain at his abrasive intrusion. He gives you no time to adjust before starting a rough punishing rhythm. Incoherent profanities escape thru his gritted teeth and nothing but moans ans screams coming from yours.

"You're so tight princess. Definitely won't be able to last long this time. Even with the added mojo."

"I'm right there too Dean. Your huge cock feels so good in my tight pussy." You tell him.

" . . . . ." he retorts accentuating with a sharp thrust after each and every word. Your eyes roll back in your head as you cum undone into another earth-shattering orgasm twitching on his pulsating member sparking his own release. Dean cums with a grunt of your name on his lips. He quickly rolls off, both of you struggling to catch your breath, both seeming spent and sated. After a few minutes he rolls back towards you.

"How about round 2 sweetheart?" He questions as black takes over green yet again.


End file.
